


Flexed

by bustdownyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, Masturbation, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustdownyunho/pseuds/bustdownyunho
Summary: Who knew arms and biceps were such a charm of their own, captivating you to do the most sinful things when home alone.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Flexed

Jongho’s arms were something you never expected to fawn over on the daily. You couldn’t help it.

Not a day goes by where you’re not fiddling with your shirt just visualising the way his arms flexed and tensed while doing the most menial things like washing the dishes or just plainly hooped around your waist. The thought alone could almost make you drool.

As if you could forget about the day when he came back home after a gruelling intense gym session with San, oh fuck. Just thinking about it made you want to combust right here and now.

He had walked through the door with his slightly sweat-drenched hair stuck to his forehead, thin white t-shirt just loosely stuck to his body as his veins bulge bigger than your eyes. You just couldn’t find the answer to why you loved his arms so _so_ much.

It’s like they were the only thing you could repeat throughout your head for your entire life. Afterlife, even.

The ceiling had become such a perfect surface to stare off into as you lay on the couch, waiting for Jongho to walk through the door of your shared apartment. Sometimes you wished you spent the productivity of Jongho-arms-daydreaming towards something actually productive like ironing the clothes.

The sight in front of you, technically above you, was so plain, so blank. Just perfect for you to roll the tapes of Jongho’s arms in your head over and over again until you could possibly fall asleep. If you had a dollar for every time the piece of fabric down there soaked wet from those buff arms, you’d be fucking swimming in cash.

Before you knew it, your hand finds its way under your pants as if it had a mind of its own. You could already feel your clit throbbing at the vague image of his biceps flexing, forearms tensing and shoulder- _jesus fucking christ_. Your head was just getting hotter and hotter the more you desperately run images of his arms in your hands, so big, so hard. 

A hiss makes its way out between your lips as your fingers press lightly against your clit, feeling the slight coldness from your fingers run down before warming. Even like this, you could still remember the way Jongho _touched_ you and the way he _felt_ you. The way he _played_ with you. 

The circumstances were always so loud with you moaning his name like a mantra every time his fingers would rub circles on your clit like you were art to be praised and cared for. But little did he know, he was art himself. The universe had certainly taken the time to carve his broad shoulders that were used to cage you in between him and some random surface, his rough hands that loved finding their way onto your ass each time, and his thighs.

Oh _fuck_ , his thighs. 

Your legs quivered a bit as you slowly rubbed yourself, feeling your wetness soak the thin material of your panties, making you bite your lip gently. Each circle rubbed was a spark of pleasure sent through your heating body, knees bending as they lift off the couch with your legs.

Lustful memories of Jongho doing the most sensual things flash before your eyes one by one just forcing you to moan incoherently as your fingers quicken their motion on your throbbing clit, completely drenched in the pool of your panties as your eyes flicker shut. You always loved the way he worked his hands down there. You tried your best to mimic how he would touch you, feel you, love you but it just wasn’t the same.

The best you could possibly do was overstimulate yourself but god knows you couldn’t bring such torture upon yourself. It felt like you were in a boiler room with how hot you were making yourself, forehead burning as you feel your back starting to stick onto the couch. Not even a deep breath of air could cool you down with the _insanely_ hot images in your head.

It was your shirt that was your problem at the moment, slowly sticking on to your body as sweat forms from how hot you were getting. Jongho always loved watching you take off your shirt, he couldn’t explain the feeling of just watching your hands grip the bottom of your shirt and then pulling it over your head with your arms up and chest just there for him. 

A breath of relief escapes as you throw your shirt to the ground, cupping your own breast with your left hand as the other makes its way back down to your gushing wet pussy. Instantly, a shiver runs through your body as your fingers slip under your panties, making raw contact with your clit.

“ _Mhmmygod_ -” You moaned to yourself, throwing your head and eyes back as you cloak your fingers with your wetness, playing with your folds just like how he would. Sure you could make yourself feel better than anyone else could but Jongho just had another way to make you feel things. Things you couldn’t bring yourself even with your own to fingers-

 **“Oh my God”** The ambient voice knocked you out of focus, sending you straight into panic as your eyes shot open at the figure standing before you.

“Jesus Christ! Jongho-” Was it even worth it to come up with an excuse as to why you were laying in the living room with your hands deep down your panties? Probably not.

“Hey, hey- you just… keep doing what you’re doing and I’ll go take a shower” Jongho kicked off his shoes to the side before scrambling around the corner as quickly as he can towards the kitchen with a faint thud as the sound of his bag dropped onto a chair.

You didn’t even realise you were still shirtless until a faint breeze hits your skin from the unlatched window, making you shiver a bit before quickly reaching for your creased shirt from the floor. There was no other option than to just simply face Jongho like nothing had happened. 

It wasn’t the first time something like this has happened and it certainly probably won’t be the last. There had been two or three occurrences when he didn’t tell you about it until a few weeks later to save you from embarrassment but it had only embarrassed you even more. 

The apartment was quiet, so quiet you could almost mistake yourself for being alone in it. Almost. There was clinking of cutlery against what sounded like a bowl as you stepped closer to the kitchen, hiding behind the wall with your head peeked around the corner.

It wasn’t uncommon to see Jongho in such a tired state, settling down to make cereal as his dinner when neither you or him could be bothered to make proper food. Sometimes you felt a little guilty for forgetting to add his favourite cereal to your shopping cart. 

“Jongho?” You awkwardly wait for his response as you come out of your little hiding spot, inching up behind him to snake an arm around his shoulders and resting your chin on one of them.

“Hmm?” Mouth still full of cereal, you gently giggle at the small drop of milk in the corner of his mouth.

“How was your day?” That was good enough to evade that little scenario right?

“Not any better than yours,” Jongho swallowed before reaching for your hand on his chest, rubbing it with his thumb before offering it a small kiss “, I’m guessing you got a little too bored home alone?”.

You could almost see his little smirk even without looking at him. All he had to do was speak in a tone. It was the tone that had made your knees weak, head light, and pussy clenched. 

“Not going to wait a week to talk to me about it?” You groan against his ear, dropping your head in the nape of his neck as Jongho chuckles. 

“I told you before, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Jongho turns his head to the side, facing you as his hands still hold onto yours “, besides, did you even, you know, fix it?”.

“I couldn’t” You mumble, swearing Jongho could almost feel the heat radiating off your face as he leant in for a soft peck on the cheek.

“Oh? How come? I didn’t ruin it for you, did I?” 

“No! No, it’s just… I don’t know to be honest” 

“Come here, baby,” Jongho unwrapped your arm slung across his chest before guiding you in front of him, pushing his bowl of cereal to the side to let you promptly sit in front of him “, you want me to help you?”.

“Aren’t you tired?” Your hands hold onto Jongho’s shoulders as he slowly stood up, pushing your legs apart with his knee as he cages you in with his hands planted either side of you on the table.

“I’m awake enough to make you feel good” Jongho groans, leaning down for a sloppy kiss before planting a firm hand flat against your lower back, pushing you closer to him that would almost make you stand.

“Oh- Oh, alright fuck” Slightly still sensitive from your little ‘session’ before, you twitch as Jongho pushed his thigh against your heat. 

“Can you get off like this?” Jongho whispered against your ear, removing his hand from your lower back and placing both on your waist before helping you rock slowly on his thigh as he slightly bent over you.

“Mhm _yeah_ ” Shocks of pleasure course through your body as you could feel your panties soak again, pooling out to stain Jongho’s pants as you grip his shoulders harder for leverage.

“You want me to go faster?” The chilling wave of his hot breath down your neck made you groan in pleasure, clenching around nothing as a hand slid down to the middle of his chest, fingers sinking into the crevasses as your other hand traveled down to his tensing bicep.

It was like you were living a dream in a dream as Jongho moved his thigh faster, gripping your hips tighter and kissing your neck harder. Nothing could compare to this feeling of shocking pleasure at all.

“ _Please_ \- f-faster” Your head falls just on Jongho’s shoulders, gnawing down on your lip as he starts rolling his hips to make his thighs rub back and forth on your pussy that’s completely drenched his pants through the fabric of your panties.

“How close are you, baby?” 

“J-Just a little more _fuckkk_ nearly there” Each back and forth motion on your sex made it harder to breathe as you were closer to approaching a cloudy feeling.

It didn’t help when you were literally holding on to Jongho’s arms for dear life, feeling every movement and every tensing muscle under your fingers only to drive you insane. Literally off the edge.

With a hand on his chest, it was impossible not to feel how hard it was before sliding it down to the waistband of his pants. You could feel the lower part of his stomach tensing heavily with your fingers lingering around the area, thumb sliding under the waistband of his pants before hooking them down just enough for you to have his growing bulge in sight.

It was near impossible to keep in your whiny moans as Jongho pushed his thigh harder against your pussy, making you drag your clit to a pleasureful whirlpool of sparks. Gripping his biceps harder, you could almost feel how close you were to exploding, holding his arm any tighter and they definitely would explode with you.

“I don’t want to cum just yet- _mhmmph_ ” You kiss his neck before going for his lips, kissing him as if you were the hungry one.

A soft ‘ _fuck_ ’ fell from Jongho’s lips as you palm his bulge, feeling it throb under his boxers as you give it a light squeeze. Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip, staining a small spot into the material which you pulled down instantly.

It wasn’t easy to wrap your entire hand around his cock considering the small space between your bodies, with his thigh deep between your legs and the fact that you were _almost_ laying down. But that didn’t stop you from trying, smearing his pre-cum over his slit before running it down to the base of his cock with your thumb.

“Too dry, baby, too dry” Jongho hissed, furrowing his brows before looking at you intently.

“Oh yeah?” You break away from his face, bringing a hand up to your lips before balling a drop of spit to lube his dick with your hand.

“ _Fuck_ -” You twist your hand around the base of his cock in pace with his thigh movements, squeezing gently each time as you watch his eyes flutter close and feel a pleasureful sting against your hips as he dug his nails into you flesh.

Not a single thought was in mind, as if you had just entered a room so white your head goes lighter and lighter. The hard feeling against your pussy, giving you hot bursts of pleasure from the friction was starting to make you wriggle under Jongho’s body, rolling your hips on your own as your hand pumps away at his hard cock.

Your groans mixed with his as the two of you grind at each other, Jongho bucking his hips against your hand as you roll your heat faster against his thigh. It was a beautiful sight, his hands slammed down onto the table as you gripped the back of his neck, pulling him close to slam your lips against his.

Pleasureful shocks ball in the pit of your stomach, making you sensitive and writhe even more as you no longer keep your lewd moans inside. The gushing wet material of your panties made it easier for you to chase your high as you stain a wet patch on Jongho’s pants, rolling your hips as if you were selfish for it.

“I’m so _fucking_ close _ohmygod_ -” Your head rolls back as Jongho flexed his thigh with a low grunt, attacking your neck with his lips as you pump him faster, feeling him twitch ever so slightly.

“Ride it _good_ , beautiful” 

With the insane amount of gasping you had done, you could have sworn your head was ready to float up into the clouds as if it wasn’t already. Chilling waves of pleasure flood your entire body as you grind on his thigh, not giving a single fuck to how stained his pants were, just dragging your clit to your high with your nerves in the deepest pit of your stomach combusting in sparks of blissful lust.

“ _Fuckfuck- yes_! _Ohmy Godmmhph_ \- I want you in me _pleasepleaseplease_ I need to feel you in me- fuck” Your chest felt relief as you desperately gasp for air, sliding your hand from the back of Jongho’s neck up to his hair.

“I won’t last for long” Jongho shook his head, running a hand through his hair before removing your hand from his member.

“Please, I want to feel you inside me” You press an assuring kiss against Jongho’s lips before pushing yourself off the table.

“Fuck, turn around” His low demanding voice was enough to swiftly spin you around onto your stomach, bending over the table as you feel a hand smooth over your ass.

Your pussy was exposed to the cold air, gushing at the way Jongho’s cock was about to stretch you so good with his arms planting either side of you. It was only a matter of seconds before your jaw hangs as Jongho slides himself in to you.

“I’m _definitely_ not going to last _jesusfuck_ ” You let out a small gasp as Jongho pushed himself into you, already thrusting hard and easily from your previous release.

“Fuck, hold me” You desperately reach for Jongho’s hand, snaking it around your waist as he hooks his hips against you, sending you forward each time with the edge of the table digging into your thighs.

The tensed feeling of his forearms was enough to have you clenching tightly around his cock as he slaps his hips into you. It was as if you wouldn’t want to let him go at all with one hand over his around your waist and the other quickly making its way to his neck as your elbow prompts you up.

As much as you wanted the pumping bursts of pleasure to continue, you could tell he was nearly there. Thrusts grew messier, sloppier, louder as your mind slipped into a complete haze, yearning for more but you knew he couldn’t give it to you.

“ _Yes- ohhh my god fuck_ ” Jongho grunts heavily against your ear, sending a chilling wave of goosebumps down your neck as he squeezed the flesh of your waist.

It wouldn’t be a surprise if the dining table had collapsed right at this moment with how intent Jongho was going at it, kissing your shoulder as he quickened his thrusts. A sudden twitch inside you made you clench tighter, desperate to make him combust.

Heavy breathing was all you could hear, the faded grunts and groans bouncing off the walls as Jongho grows closer to his high. It was only a matter of seconds before you expected to feel emptiness in your hole once again.

“ _Fuckfuck- oh god_!” The rapid pull made you groan as Jongho prompted himself upwards, standing with his dick in his hand pumping away to draw his release out on to your bare ass, spewing his cum with a breathless groan and head roll.

You felt a small squeeze on your hip, turning back with your head resting on the table, Jongho was gaping at the sight in front of him, catching his breath before leaning back down. His lips felt feather-light, delicate as he moaned against yours. 

“Jesus Christ…” 

“Tired yet?” You chuckled, reaching your arm out to grab the tissue box on the other end of the table.

“Oh fuck, you have no idea” Jongho laughed over the sound of tissue ripping from the box, wiping you carefully clean before letting you turn back around. 

“Maybe your soggy cereal can wake you up”


End file.
